


Злая шутка

by dancingmind (aurora22)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora22/pseuds/dancingmind
Summary: Лестат наблюдает, как Луи раздает детям сладости на Хэллоуин





	Злая шутка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366810) by [Edgelord (lostlikeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord). 



> Подумаешь, что Новый Год уже прошел, подумаешь, что на носу День всех влюбленных! Я – заложник коллизий пространственно-временного континуума и искренне полагаю, что хэллоуиновский флафф по ВХ зайдет в любое время года *.,..,.*
> 
> Спасибо Edgelord (lostlikeme) за разрешение на публикацию этого чудесного миника!

* * *

Сумерки опустились на Новый Орлеан, все равно что пыльная тряпка шмякнулась на пол — к тому моменту, как солнце окончательно скрылось из виду, город утонул в густом тумане. Луи редко наведывался в прежнее жилище, и Лестат, сам только-только вернувшийся из Парижа, лишь волей случая застал его там в компании Дэвида. В это время город являл собой по-октябрьски скучное зрелище, но как раз сегодня случился апогей истерии, когда переодетые в чудищ смертные и их дети заполоняли улицы и принимались попрошайничать.

Луи маршировал вперед-назад по гостиной с миской в руках. На нем был маскарадный костюм из супермаркета, с высоким воротничком, доходящим до самого подбородка, и роскошным плащом. Дэвид коротал время за чашкой чая. Ожидая более вразумительного приветствия, Лестат обиженно бросил дорожную сумку на пол прихожей.

— Хэллоуин же, — попытался оправдаться Луи.

Он крутился у входа, раздавал шоколад малышам и припугивал подростков, которые считали, будто раздутое самомнение может спасти их от чего угодно. Переливаясь, словно жемчужина, брошенная в чашку с чернилами, луна в небе успела отмерить порядочную дугу, прежде чем людской поток схлынул. Весь вечер Лестат ждал, что Луи уделит ему внимание, но теперь его терпению точно пришел конец.

— Может, мне тоже вырядиться в костюм и встать снаружи? — раздраженно бросил он. — Может, тогда мне будут рады?

Ноздри Лестата раздулись, стоило ему услышать, как кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Позволь-ка мне, — злобно проговорил он.

Мгновенно оказавшись у двери, он распахнул ее. За дверью стояла девчушка, одетая в красное с черным платье. Из-под повязки с крылышками летучей мыши выбивались пышные светлые волосы. Каждая ее черточка была живым воплощением Клодии! Она взглянула на Лестата и с возмущением скривила алые губки:

— Ты не похож на настоящего вампира!

— Действительно, он не похож, — вскинул брови Луи.

Он подошел ближе. Лестат нахмурился, слышно было, как в соседней комнате посмеивается Дэвид. Малышке было пять или шесть, не больше, и, если не брать в расчет наполовину заполненную конфетами наволочку, перекинутую через плечо, она была совершенно одна.

— Сладость или гадость, — заявила она и бросила свою ношу на крыльцо. Затем приняла вид самого что ни на есть жуткого вампира и прошипела: — Я выпью вашу кровь!

Несмотря на порывистый нрав Лестат сумел удержать себя в руках и даже отреагировал подобающим образом — драматично и с шумом втянул воздух. Луи опустился на одно колено так, что их с девчушкой глаза были теперь на одном уровне, и серьезно проговорил:

— Похоже, сегодня больше никто не придет. Давай-ка ты заберешь все, что осталось.

Пока он пересыпал конфеты из миски в полосатую бело-розовую наволочку, гостья внимательно его разглядывала. Когда она наконец улыбнулась, показались крошечные передние зубки. Луи улыбнулся в ответ, обнажая клыки, отчего лицо малышки засветилось восторгом.

— Они настоящие!

Она выплюнула на ладошку игрушечные зубы и снова посмотрела на Луи.

— Откуда они у тебя? Ты настоящий вампир?

Она потянула вниз складки своего воротничка, чтобы стала видна шея.

— Укуси меня, укуси, пожалуйста!

Лестат рассмеялся.

— Осторожнее, — предостерег ее Луи, — ты ведь не хочешь навсегда остаться маленькой девочкой, правда?

Не успели мурашки как следует пробежаться по маленьким ручкам, как со стороны тротуара, комкая черную островерхую шляпу, появилась пухлая женщина и заковыляла в их сторону. За ней поспевал высокий мужчина с дьявольскими рогами. Луи поднял голову, встал и сделал шаг назад.

— Изи! Изабелла! — раздался обеспокоенный возглас. Ему вторил другой, более громкий. — Слава богу, ты цела!

Ведьма схватила дочь за руку, упала на колени и притянула ее к себе. Ее супруг пробормотал неуклюжие извинения, и семья двинулась прочь от дома.

Когда они скрылись за углом, Лестат красноречиво взглянул на Луи:

— Нам нужна еще одна.


End file.
